Inside Jurassic World
by frustratedscientist94
Summary: Mr. Masrani, owner of Masrani Global, and the 8th richest man in the world, visits Riley's school and invites her entire school on a paid for field trip to his new theme park, Jurassic World, given to him by John Hammond on his death bed. Little did she or her emotions know, the geneticists there have created a monster that would forever scar her and everyone else.


**A/N: I KNOW! I know that I promised, "NO MORE REMAKES!" But, it's bothering me that "Inside Jurassic World" is not in my story list. Also, one of my readers pointed it out and that got me thinking about that and about fixing that. So, that's when this chapter was born! Also, this story has several first person perspectives in it. Henry Wu, Joy, of course, Riley, Gray, and maybe more. Yeah. I'm moving up in the world! This story will be mostly the same, but I will add some differences that I thought were mistakes in the original. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Henry Wu**

The morning that started it all was a normal, humid morning. The geneticists were hard at work, making sure that the newborns are being well cared for, and I was in my office drinking my morning coffee, thinking about the order for a hybrid that I had received the month prior to that morning. I was thinking about the possibilities of it terrorizing the park, and the possibilities of it being a well-loved attraction. It was then when I heard a noise coming from the location of where the new eggs were. I got up from my coffee, then rushed to the scene, only to be greeted by one of the hybrids feasting of her sibling's corpse.

"Good go-" I gasped.

It was then when I knew that we had made a monster.

* * *

 **Joy**

Around here, I greet the day pretty much the same every day. I wake up, I wake everyone else up, then I'm the first one downstairs to wake Riley up. Although, she's a bit of an early bird too. Even without me waking her up. But, today was different. It was her first day of Middle School! I mean, I was ready! I got up extra early that morning, Riley got up even before the rest of us got up, and I played my Accordion until the other emotions got up.

"Do you HAVE to play that thing so loud?!" Anger shouted at me.

"Sorry, but today is Riley's first day of Middle School!" I shouted over the Accordion.

I then tossed the Accordion off somewhere, then rushed downstairs and returned to the normal routine; come up with a plan and gather the load from the Train of Thought. Anger, as usual, grabbed his paper and sat down while he waited for us to finish our jobs. By the way, the heading for the newspaper was "DINOSAURS ALIVE!" Whatever that meant. I took a long look at the new and improved personality islands before heading over to the controls with the others, Disgust, Anger, Fear, and finally, Sadness gets to be a part of us.

"Alright, so this can be a perfect day, Anger, Sadness, try not to take over too much, okay?" I asked politely.

They didn't answer, but they nodded. I was surprised that Sadness didn't kill the mood by bringing up Jordan moving away. Anyway, we ate breakfast, got ready, goofed off with mom and dad, yes, even though Riley's almost a teenager, she still likes to goof off at times, then we walked to school. Thankfully, our Middle School and Elementary School were combined in one so we didn't have to walk for hours looking for it. Fear, for one, was very relieved. As we stepped through the door, our new friend, Danielle stopped us.

* * *

 **Riley**

"Dude," Danielle greeted.

"Hi, Danielle!" I greeted.

Danielle was a mix between a Caucasian and an African American. Her eyes were as blue as the sky, her teeth were kept as white as snow, and she had black hair that was always tied up into a ponytail. She always wore blue, whether it be a blue shirt, jacket, or a blue hat, I never saw her with any other color to replace it. She was also my tutor since she was way more intelligent that I was. She was also my only friend at my school.

"Do you know who's here?" Danielle asked with a smug on her face.

I couldn't resist but to smile with her.

"No," I simply answered. "Who?"

"Simon Masrani!" she answered. "From Masrani Global?"

My eyes widened.

Then, I asked anxiously, "W-What's he want?"

"I don't know! I can't get over the fact that the eighth richest man in the world visited OUR school!" Danielle exclaimed, clearly swept away by his presence.

The secretary over the intercom called us all to the gym. Danielle nearly ripped my hand off to get me to hurry! Anyway, when we got there, Mr. Masrani and, what I could assume to be his staff. Shortly after we sat down, he began his speech.

"Hello, San Francisco," he began. "I come to you today to say that; twenty years ago, John Hammond built a theme park-anyone know the park's name?"

I saw several of my classmates raise their hands, including Danielle. I was kind of ashamed that I didn't know the theme park's name.

"Jurassic Park!" I heard one of them answer.

"Yes!" Masrani said.

I felt stupid, so stupid that I can't think of any way to describe how stupid I felt.

"Yes," he continued. "On his death bed, John Hammond gave that park to me, and I renovated it into what is now Jurassic World. I come to you today to invite all of you! On a paid-for field trip to Jurassic World!"

I'm surprised that I didn't go deaf from the students screaming in excitement! I did get mad, but I didn't show it.

"But, still, bring your own money for food and beverages," he said. "But the rides and attractions are free."

The kids screamed in my ear again.

"You leave in three days and stay the same amount of time. I hope to see you all there," he ended.

I didn't know what to think of it. I had mixed emotions, but I was mostly excited to finally see dinosaurs alive and in real life!

* * *

 **Joy**

"Oh... NOW the newspaper makes sense!" I thought out loud. "But anyway, WE'RE GOING TO JURASSIC WORLD!"

"NOT SO LOUD!" Anger yelled.

"Ugh! I can't hear anything!" Disgust said.

Fear gasped and asked frantically, "Did you DEAFEN US?!"

"It's temporary!" I replied. "But, enough about that! WE'RE GONNA SEE REAL LIVE DINOSAURS!"

They all groaned in pain again.

"We have to pack!" I brought up. "We need to get ready! We need to-"

"He said three days," Anger said. "We got plenty of time."

"And, for all we know, we could blow up in three days!" Fear exclaimed.

"Anger, you're right. Fear...not so much," I said.

"It could happen!" he protested. "One of these days, it will! MARK MY WORDS!"

"Alright," I said. "We have three days, but what will we do in the meantime?"

When I heard no answer, I responded to it by saying, "This is gonna be a _loooooong_ three days..."

* * *

 _Three days later..._

 **Gray**

Today was the day. I should've been more excited when I got up, but I just acted normal for me. As I was looking through my slideshow binoculars with dinosaur filters, mom walked in to get me so we could go to the airport.

"Gray?" she called. "What is this? Here. Let's go. Come on, honey. Your flight's in two hours."

"Dane County Airport is 36 minutes away, 60 with traffic," I replied.

"How many minutes to get your little butt in the van? Hmm?" mom jokingly asked while finishing packing my things.

I couldn't resist grinning at that. I have no shame in admitting that I'm a mama's boy.

"How many of those?" she asked again as we got up and went out my bedroom door and she ruffled my hair. "Feed the monster under your bed?"

"Yes," I answered.

I'll be the first...well, maybe not the first, but the second to admit that I took a while growing up. I was twelve back then and still believed in monsters, ghosts, all of that. My brother helped me with that later. Anyway, when I exited our house and ran to the van, I saw my brother, Zach talking to his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend, but I couldn't hear what they were saying because I regained my excitement. When we got in the van, mom and dad teased him about taking way too long to say "goodbye" to his girlfriend. I laughed with them, but Zach got annoyed and put his headphones on.

* * *

 **Riley**

Today, I got ready quicker than normal, and I'm pretty sure I broke a record there. When I reached the door and opened it, I saw Danielle about to knock.

"You ready?!" she excitedly asked.

* * *

 **Joy**

When she asked that, I looked over at Anger, who said aloud, "Oh yeah! I got a word to say!"

I put my hand up to stop him as his hand hovered over the F-word button.

"Not the time or the place. Our parents are right behind us!" I pointed out.

Anger sighed but didn't say anything else.

* * *

 **Riley**

"Of course, I am!" I exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Alright!" she said, grabbing me by the wrist. "Come on!"

"Bye! I love you!" I yelled to my parents.

"We love you too!" they yelled back to me.

* * *

 **Gray**

"Everything right on there?" mom asked about the paper I was holding.

I just nodded.

"I'm so jealous," she said. "You're gonna have so much fun! I love you."

"I love you too," I replied as we hugged.

When we drew from the hug, she said, "Alright, um, let's give these to your brother. Okay?"

She looked to Zach, and said, "You hold these, please. Can you hold these? Honey, I need you to take care of these."

I watched my brother cautiously. Thinking to myself that I'll never be the way he was being. Even though, my mom and dad constantly told me I will be.

"Take care of your brother. Answer your phone," she directed. "I'm serious. It's the green button. When you see my name, push it. Okay? And remember, something chases you, run."

I honestly didn't know whether to laugh or be scared. About a second later, sort of laughed, but not really. We said goodbye, then we went to our plane. Later, when we got to the ferry **(** **I think that's what it's called)** boat, I started asking questions about the island to Zach, who probably felt like punching me in the mouth or ripping my tongue out, one or the other, when I saw the most beautiful girl standing right beside us with her class. I felt something that I would remember even when I completely forgot about the dinosaurs. She was blond, had a rainbow shirt under a yellow jacket, which I don't know how she could handle the jacket this close to the equator. When she smiled or laughed, I could see that her front teeth weren't exactly straight. One of them was bigger than the other, which I thought was kind of cute. She looked towards me and I could feel my face burn red, then I hid behind my brother. She looked away soon after that.

I looked up to my brother, and asked, "Um... D-Do you think you could give me girl advice?"

He looked at my current "crush" then looked back, "Sure, man."

* * *

 **Author**

As they exited the tram taking them to the hotels, Gray temporarily forgot his encounter with these new feelings. **(It felt weird typing that)** He and Riley both rushed to their hotel rooms, despite their guardians wanting them to slow down. As they reached their rooms, they immediately opened the doors to their balconies and gazed upon the magnificent theme park, not willing to wait anymore to go. ***as the epic Jurassic Park music plays :D***

* * *

 **Claire**

My heart was about to beat out of my chest as I prepared for kind of a presentation to a sponsor for our newest attraction. I don't remember if I've ever been this nervous.

"While year-over-year revenue continues to climb, operating costs are higher than ever," I began while leading them through the genetics lab. "Our shareholders have been patient, but let's be honest. No one's impressed by a dinosaur anymore. Twenty years ago, de-extinction was right up there with magic. These days, kids look at a stegosaurus like an elephant from the city zoo. That doesn't mean Asset Development is falling behind. Our DNA excavators discover new species every year. But consumers want them bigger, louder. More teeth."

We stopped at the DNA monitors for our new Asset.

"The good news? Our advances in gene splicing have opened up a whole new frontier," I continued. "We've learned more from genetics in the past decade than a century of digging up bones. So, when you say you want to sponsor an attraction, what do you have in mind?"

"We want to be thrilled," one of them answered.

All of that may have seemed like a mouthful to some, but it was actually not that difficult to say. The difficult part was preparing.

"Don't we all?" I responded.

I then spun the DNA model on one of the monitors, and continued, "The Indominus Rex. Our first genetically modified hybrid."

One of the investors asked, "How did you get two different kinds of dinosaurs to...you know-"

"Oh, Indominus wasn't bred," Dr. Henry Wu answered. "She was designed. She will be 50 feet long when fully grown. Bigger than the T. Rex."

I was relieved for Dr. Wu to answer that for me. I was not looking forward to answering that.

"Every time we've unveiled a new asset, attendance has spiked," I continued. "Global news coverage. Celebrity visitors. Eyes of the world."

"When will she be ready?" one of the investors asked.

Dr. Wu and I exchanged looks before he answered, "She already is."

* * *

 **A/N: Alright. I feel good about this time! Let me know what you think about the first person point of view. If you guys don't like it, then I'll go back to the boring third person view. If you do like it, I'll continue! Anyway, hope you like it! Until next time, Colleagues!**


End file.
